1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reusable plug assembly for a sewer pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of the prior art are the structures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,155,491 and 3,749,131 in which internal plugs are deformed under linear compression to seal against the inner wall of a pipe to form a seal. The deformation of a plug member under linear compression does not insure sealing engagement with the inner wall of a pipe which may have irregularities formed in the surface thereof and the arrangement of the assemblies does not insure against leakage between the related parts thereof.